A light diffusing member is used in order to control the scattering and transmission of light of a light source to effectively use the light in optical products such as a lighting cover, an illuminated sign, a transmission type display and a liquid crystal display. A filler (hereinafter, may also be referred to as a light diffusing filler) having light diffusibility is added into a transparent base material such as glass or a resin to control the light scattering intensity and total transmissivity of the light diffusing member as basic characteristics.
Conventionally, inorganic or organic particles have been used as the light diffusing filler. It is said that the inorganic light diffusing filler is characterized by more excellent light resistance and chemical resistance than those of the organic filler. Silica, alumina, calcium carbonate, barium sulfate, titanium oxide, aluminum hydroxide, glass, talc, mica and the like are used as the inorganic light diffusing filler (for example, Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-188109